a. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to digital video on the Internet and more specifically to displaying advertising in conjunction with a streaming media program.
b. Description of the Background
High bandwidth interfaces to the Internet allow support of streaming video and audio. Streaming refers to the rendering of audio and/or video without having the entire file transferred prior to rendering. Internet based streaming video may be distributed in a manner similar to digital cable television, but may use a different transport such as TCP/IP, etc., and may employ MPEG encoding similar to cable television. Content (programs, movies etc.) may be free of charge, may contain advertising, may be subscribed to (such as HBO for example), or may be provided on a one-time basis similar to pay-per-view. Video programs may be viewed on a television using a decoder box or may be viewed on a personal computer employing a media player in a browser window, or other software programs including proprietary display programs. Additionally, the computer may provide signals to a television set.
Video displayed on a computer is often displayed in a window, allowing other programs to be active at the same time. When multiple windows are open at the same time, they may be arranged such that one window overlaps another window, either in part or in entirety. This capability is present in graphical user interfaces (GUIs) such as those from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash. and Apple Computer Corporation of Cupertino Calif.
An advertising message may be presented in conjunction with streaming content (programs and movies, etc) wherein the advertising message may be embedded in the audio/video stream, or the advertising message may be displayed in a separate window. It is desirable that the advertising message be viewed such that a content distributor may provide program content free of charge to the viewer and generate revenue from the advertising.
A limitation of present computer interfaces such as Microsoft Windows and others is that the user may close or minimize a window containing advertising. Minimizing a displayed window results in the window being removed from the display area and a button being displayed in an area of the screen that may be activated to restore display of the window. Further, a user may open another window on top of a window containing advertising, obscuring the advertising message in part or in entirety. For example, a user may elect to view a program such as a streaming movie, but when advertising appears, the user may switch to another application, such as e-mail or a game, for example, and then return to the program when the advertisement is over. Further yet, a user may reduce the size of a window containing an advertising message. The capability of closing, minimizing, obscuring, or reducing the size of advertising windows diminishes the value of advertising and the rates that a content provider may charge advertisers.
Although the Internet provides the capability for distribution of video programs, an opportunity for greater viewer choice and for generating revenue from Internet distributed programs exists. In order for advertising based distribution of programs to be commercially viable, a new method for displaying advertising which preserves the value of advertising is needed.